falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
John Hancock
Patrick McDonough - Vater |rolle = Bürgermeister von Goodneighbor Begleiter |ort = Goodneighbor |quests = Silver Shroud Das große Graben Kunstverstand Pickmans Geschenk |ausrichtung = |stufe = 10→ |spezial = |sekundär = Trefferpunkte: 185 + - 10) x 5 |darsteller = Volker Wolf |dialog = |aggression = Aggressiv |vertrauen = Verwegen |hilfe = Hilft Verbündeten |augenfarbe = Dunkel |frisur = Keine |größe = 1.00 |kampfstil = csCompHancockRanged |geek-rasse = GhoulRace |baseid = |refid = }} John Hancock (geboren als John McDonough) ist der Ghul Bürgermeister von Goodneighbor im Jahr 2287, und ein möglicher Begleiter des Einzigen Überlebenden. Hintergrund John Hancock ist ein Ghul, der in Goodneighbor lebt und dort als inoffizieller Bürgermeister fungiert. Er wurde als John McDonough geboren und ist damit der Bruder des Bürgermeisters von Diamond City, Bürgermeister McDonough. Als sein Bruder alle Ghule aus Diamond City verbannte, was dazu führte, dass viele unschuldige Ghule grundlos getötet wurden, brach John, der damals noch kein Ghul war, alle Verbindungen zu ihm ab. John versuchte so vielen Ghulen wie möglich zu helfen, indem er ihnen mit Goodneighbor eine neue Heimat anbot, doch viele Ghule konnten sich damit nicht anfreunden. Der Tod dieser verfolgt ihn noch bis zum heutigen Tage. Auch John begab sich nach Goodneighbor, das er als Platz für die, die sonst nirgends hingehören erschuf. Er ist seinen Feinden und denen, die das Gesetz von Goodneighbor verletzen gegenüber außerordentlich streng, ist allerdings auch ein guter Freund und wertvoller Verbündeter für jene, die ihn respektvoll behandeln, die Schuldigen strafen und die Unschuldigen beschützen. Er wurde irgendwann nach 2282 als Nebenwirkung der Verwendung einer experimentellen radioaktiven Droge ghulifiziert. Obwohl er dadurch ghulifiziert wurde sagt er, dass dies den Rausch absolut wert war, auch ohne die beinahe Unsterblichkeit, die damit einhergeht. Bevor Hancock der Bürgermeister von Goodneighbor wurde, wurde die Stadt von einem rücksichtslosen Gangsterboss namens Vic angeführt. Nachdem er den Tod eines anderen Umherziehenden miterleben musste, setzte er sich einen Schuss und wurde ohnmächtig. Als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, hatte er die Kleidung des echten John Hancock an und inspiriert von seinem Vorbild, gründete er eine Miliz und entmachtete Vic. Seitdem war er John Hancock, der Bürgermeister von Goodneighbor. Im Jahr 2287 ist er der selbsternannte Bürgermeister von Goodneighbor. Der Großteil der Bürger achtet ihn und fragt ihn um Rat. Er schafft es die Einwohner selbst mit der drohenden Bedrohung durch die Synths Sicherheit zu vermitteln. Nach den Vorgängen mit Bobbi Nasenlos (Das große Graben), die aus seinem Hauptquartier stehlen wollte, sagt er, dass er zu verwöhnt und bequem geworden ist. Er verkündet in einer Ansprache an die Bewohner von Goodneighbor, dass er wieder auf Wanderschaft gehen wird. Dann bietet er dem Einziger Überlebenden seine Gefolgschaft an. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionen - Übersicht Auswirkungen der Handlungen des Spielers * Wenn der Spieler den höchsten Rang der Zuneigung erreicht, verleiht John Hancock ihm das Isodoping-Extra, durch welches die kritische Treffer-Leiste 20% schneller auffüllt, wenn man mindestens mit 250 RAD verstrahlt ist. * Hancock ist ein möglicher Kandidat für eine Romanze, eine Option, die bei Erreichen des höchsten Wertes der Zuneigung freigeschaltet wird. Vorlieben Sonstige Interaktionen * Hancock wird dem Spieler von Zeit zu Zeit Drogen geben. Wie die meisten anderen Begleiter kommentiert auch er besuchte Orte, oder äußert sich über die generelle Situation im Commonwealth. * Wenn man mit ihm redet und man bereits mehr als 500 Zuneigung hat, sieht Hancock den Spieler als einen Freund an. Nun ist es auch möglich mit ihm zu flirten, und mit einer Sprachherausforderung kann man erfahren, dass er dem Spieler gegenüber unlautere Gedanken pflegt und deutet ein dementsprechendes Handeln am. Diese Information kann man auch ohne das Silver Shroud-Kostüm erfahren, wenn man während des zweiten persönlichen Gesprächs mit ihm flirtet. Inventar Notizen * Hancock mag Cait, MacCready, Nick, Codsworth, Curie und Strong. Dogmeat, Preston, Piper und X6-88 steht er neutral gegenüber und Deacon und Danse kann er nicht leiden. * If taken to Nate/Nora's corpse in Vault 111, he will say "Damn. Hey, look, if you wanna get out of here..." * Wenn Finn vom Spieler getötet wird, ist Hancock dennoch ruhig und applaudiert ihm. * Er kennt Nick Valentine aus seiner Zeit in Diamond City. * In der oberen Etage der Höhle der Erinnerungen kann man Irmas Terminal hacken, auf dem ein Eintrag über Hancock sagt: "...naja sagen wir mal du glaubst er ist jetzt attraktiv und gefährlich? Du hättest ihn mal sehen sollen, bevor er ein Ghul wurde." * Laut Deacon lässt Hancock die Railroad in Goodneighbor frei agieren. Dies lässt sich mit der Anwesenheit eines "Der Railroad anschließen" Holobands auf seinem Kaffeetisch belegen. * Wenn man ihn zu Vault 81, werden manche Bewohner ihn beleidigen, worauf er einen geistreichen Kommentar macht. * Wenn der Einzige Überlebende ohne Kleidung herumreist, sagt er zum Beispiel, dass er den Ausblick genießt, oder nennt den Spieler Kaiser (in Anspielung aus "Des Kaisers neue Kleider"). Zusätzlich erhöht sich seine Zuneigung damit. Dies kann man ausnutzen, indem man schnellspeichert und schnelllädt, um seine Zuneigung zu maximieren. * Hancock gefällt jede Handlung, die man tut, wenn man nackt ist. Dazu gehören auch schnellreisen, herstellen und in Siedlungen bauen, womit man schnell Zuneigung ansammeln kann. * Hancock kann vom Spieler getötet werden, worauf er "Ein... letzter... Trip..." sagt. Dies liegt wahrscheinlich am den zufälligen Fehler bei einem Begleitertod, wo bedeutende Ereignisse entfernt werden. * Wenn man Im Schafspelz beendet hat, bereut er, seinem Bruder zu unrecht sauer gewesen zu sein. * Hancocks Droge der Wahl ist Mentats, da sie ihn so "intelligent" wirken lassen, wie er in einem Kommentar erzählthttps://www.reddit.com/r/fo4/comments/3tnjwl/hancock_overdosed/. * Hancock verwendet eine Amerikanische Flagge als Gürtel. * Wenn man Fahrenheit während Das große Graben tötet, sagt er er hätte eine "devil take me" Einstellung. Dies ist möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf die Kurzgeschichte "Der Teufel und Tom Walker" aus dem Buch "Erzählungen eines Reisenden", in der ein Mann aus Massachusetts einen Pakt mit dem Teufel macht, um reich zu werden. Tom Walkers letzte Worte waren "The Devil take me if I have ever made but a farthing!" (der Teufel soll mich holen, wenn ich je etwas anderes als einen Viertelpenny verdient habe). * Laut dem Verbingungsmarkern in den Spieldateien ist Fahrenheit Hancocks Tochter. Dies wird im Spiel jedoch nicht erwähnt. * Es ist möglich, dass Siedler in den Niederlassungen des Spielers sich kurz mit Hancock unterhalten, wobei sie ihn Bürgermeister nennen und darüber reden, dass sie ihm noch etwas schulden. Daraus kann man schließen, dass sie früher in Goodneighbor gelebt haben. * Piper bezeichnet ihn als ihren "zweitwenigsten gewünschten Bürgermeister". Bemerkenswerte Zitate | | | | | }} Vorkommen John Hancock kommt nur in Fallout 4 vor. Hinter den Kulissen John Hancock war ein Kaufmann und einer der Anführer der Patrioten während der Unabhängigkeitskriege. Auch war er der Präsident des zweiten Kontinentalkongresses und der erste und dritte Gouverneur des Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Auch nahm er an Paul Revere Mitternachtsritt teil. Hancock scheint den Mantel seines Namensvettern, und den Hut des Bürgermeisters Thomas Melville zu tragen, welche beide momentan im Old State House in Boston ausgestellt werden. Dieses Gebäude dient in Fallout 4 Hancock als Rathaus. Fehler * Hancock kann vom Spieler getötet werden, so bald er nicht der aktive Begleiter ist. * Hancock gibt dem Spieler eine sonstige Mission Galerie Pickman zu untersuchen, wenn er jedoch als Begleiter zur Verfügung steht, gibt es keinen Dialog und damit nicht die Möglichkeit die Quest abzuschließen. Dies gilt ebenso für die Interaktion mit Hancock während der Mission Silver Shroud. . ** Um dennoch die Quest zu beenden, muss man ihn als Begleiter anheuern und wenn man nun mit ihm spricht , gibt es die Möglichkeit die Quest zu beenden. Hancock wird etwas wie "When I wanted you to investigate Pickman Gallery, I didn't mean you to take me there." sagen. Er sagt dies auch, wenn er nicht der aktive Begleiter während der Quest war, oder nicht vor Ort. Danach ist die Quest beendet. * Hancock ist nicht als wichtig markiert. Dies bedeutet, dass er, wenn man ihn weit von der ausgewählten Siedlung entlässt, auf dem Weg getötet werden kann. Galerie John Hancock launch trailer.png|Wie man ihn im Trailer sehen kann Meeting Hancock.jpg|Treffen mit John Hancock Hancock addressing crowd.jpg|Er wendet sich an Goodneighbor FO4 John Hancock Art Book.jpg|The Art of Fallout 4 Fo4 John Hancock.png John_Hancock_red_frock_coat.jpg Referenzen en:John Hancock es:John Hancock it:John Hancock pl:John Hancock ru:Хэнкок uk:Хенкок zh:约翰·汉考克 Kategorie:Goodneighbor Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 4 Begleiter Kategorie:Fallout 4 Ghul Charaktere